Deep Shadows
by frecklesmelody
Summary: Igrzyska Śmierci AU. Świat po trzeciej wojnie światowej, która pozostawiła większość krajów w ruinie, co zmusiło je do podporządkowania się rządom jedynego silnego państwa - Moskwy, tworząc Nowy Świat. Ale podporządkowanie i życie w sztucznej wspólnocie to za mało. Trzeba jeszcze zapewnić swym wybawicielom rozrywkę. Rated M: słownictwo, brutalne sceny.
1. Chapter 1

**Uwagi: **Fik, który został napisany przeze mnie wspólnie z mayanną zupełnie przypadkowo. Trochę boję się go dodać, ale... cóż, raz się żyje, ehehe.

**Ostrzeżenia: Kraje występujące w fiku są ludźmi, występują OC (Allistor Al Kirkland - Szkocja, Cailean Callie Kirkland - Irlandia Północna, Dylan Kirkland - Walia).**

Ulica, która podczas spacerów po godzinie policyjnej wydawała mi się zawsze okropnie długa, teraz skończyła się zbyt szybko. Musiałem użyć całej mojej siły woli, by nie przystanąć choć na chwilę. Takie zachowanie na pewno zwróciłoby uwagę moich braci, a to w końcu ja zawsze uchodziłem za najbardziej opanowanego.

Callie ściskał kurczowo ręce Dylana i Ala, patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Parę razy nawet potknął się, co wywołało stonowane komentarze Ala, tak bardzo ułagodzone, że aż bolało mnie, że muszę ich słuchać. Bo Al się bał. Nie tego, że sam zostanie wybrany – już mu to nie groziło, w przeciwieństwie do mnie i Caileana. I byłem pewien, że jest przerażony raczej z jego powodu.

Dawny Trafalgar Square, przemianowany po Wielkiej Wojnie na Plac Zwycięstwa i jak gdyby na przekór nowej nazwie nadal uosabiający sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy po nalotach, był już prawie całkiem zapełniony. Oczywiście, spóźnilibyśmy się, gdybym ich nie przypilnował. Tak jakbym wcale najbardziej nie chciał, by nas tu nie było.

Stajemy w milczeniu przed ruinami pomnika, ja i Al w jednakowych, dawnych mundurach, Dylan tulący do siebie Calliego, który w końcu przerywa ciszę.

- Dyluś… - jęknął. – Proszę, pójdź tam ze mną, proszę, może nie zauważą…

Dylan kucnął przy nim.

- Callie, Arthur z tobą pójdzie, lepiej nie ryzykować taką głupotą – uśmiechnął się blado. – Pomyśl tylko, za pół godziny będzie po wszystkim i wrócimy do domu.

- No jasne! – zawtórował mu Al z boleśnie sztucznym entuzjazmem. – Pomyśl, Callie, to dopiero twój pierwszy rok, masz tam jedną małą karteczkę – wskazał na wielką szklaną kulę wypełnioną karteluszkami z nazwiskami potencjalnych trybutów. – Prawdopodobieństwo, że cię wybiorą jest właściwie żadne!

- A Artie? – Cailean spojrzał na mnie załzawionymi oczami. Co roku, odkąd zaczął rozumieć o co chodzi w igrzyskach, trząsł się o nas w dniu dożynek. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nawet dzisiaj martwi się o mnie, zamiast o siebie.

- To mój ostatni rok. Jeszcze tylko ten jeden raz i już nigdy nic mi nie będzie groziło. I tobie też nie, zobaczysz.

Callie złapał mnie za rękę, wolną dłonią wycierając sobie nos. Dylan położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i kiwnął głową, po czym skierował się w stronę tłumu rodzin dzieci, które podlegały dziś losowaniu. Al zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i zanim odszedł pochylił się ku mnie.

- Arthur - powiedział cicho. – Wiem, że prawdopodobieństwo jest żadne. Ale jeśli… Jeśli Callie…

Zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi i skinąłem szybko głową. Zdawało mi się, że Al uśmiechnął się blado zanim odszedł.

No cóż. To był jeden, jedyny rok, w którym Cailean mógł być przeze mnie chroniony, i jednocześnie ten, w którym tego wyjścia awaryjnego najmniej potrzebował.

Czułem, jak dłoń Calliego poci się w mojej, kiedy szliśmy się zarejestrować i ustawialiśmy się w rzędzie według alfabetu. Byliśmy jednymi z ostatnich szukających swojego miejsca w szeregu, zaraz miało się zacząć.

Zamknąłem oczy i jeszcze raz ścisnąłem dłoń Calliego stojącego teraz za moimi plecami. Chciałem tylko, żeby to jak najszybciej się skończyło. Wrócilibyśmy do braci, Al porwałby Calliego w ramiona, krzycząc „A nie mówiłem?!", po czym wolnym krokiem skierowalibyśmy się do domu i mieli spokój aż do przyszłego roku.

Oby.

Ale zanim w ogóle mogło dojść do losowania, trzeba było wytrzymać to, co co roku działało na moje zszargane nerwy jak płachta na byka – musieliśmy przeżyć Jaydena. Nasz koordynator, niesamowicie egzaltowany i zachwycony wszystkim, co związane było z Nowym Światem, nie tylko nie potępiał Igrzysk. On je wręcz ubóstwiał, bo właśnie wtedy mógł błyszczeć.

- Witajcie, moi drodzy śmiałkowie! – zawołał teraz, skacząc po specjalnie ustawionym dla niego podeście, by każda z kamer mogła uchwycić jego najlepszy profil. – Jak zapewne wiecie, jestem Jayden i jak co roku poprowadzę tę niezwykle emocjonującą ceremonię dożynek, czyż nie?

A ja, jak co roku, przypomniałem sobie o wszystkiego jego irytujących nawykach, na czele z niepotrzebnym kończeniem zdań pytaniami.

- Aha, oczywiście, że wiecie! – puścił oczko, co na telebimie natychmiast zostało odpowiednio przybliżone i pokazane z kilku stron. – Ale, ale, nim zaczniemy… Kto z was jest dziś taaaak podekscytowany?!

Odpowiedziała mu martwa cisza, co uznał za coś niezwykle zabawnego. Westchnąłem głęboko, ściskając mocniej rękę Calliego i stwierdziłem, że mogę się już wyłączyć, bo Jayden w końcu przeszedł do swojej zwykłej, kwiecistej mowy wychwalającej nieskończone zalety życia w powojennej wspólnocie.

Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Nie mogę okazać zdenerwowania – zerknąłem szybko na rudy czubek głowy Calliego, jak gdyby spodziewając się, że ten będzie patrzył wprost na mnie, odczytując myśli z mojej twarzy. Chłopiec jednak wlepiał przestraszony wzrok w Jaydena. Byłem bezpieczny.

To idiotyczne, by martwić się, że zostanie wylosowany. To jego pierwszy rok, jedna jedyna karteczka w ogromnej puli, w której zapewne jedna ósma to moje nazwisko. Iwan Braginsky nie zapomina tym, którzy ośmielili się walczyć o niepodległość, a co gorsza jeszcze – nie zginęli w trakcie. Za taką zuchwałość może czekać mnie śmierć w innej postaci, bardziej… prestiżowej. I jeden kartonik z imieniem Calliego stanowił tylko maleńki dodatek do wszystkich moich.

Ale nawet jeśli to ja miałbym trafić na Arenę, wolałbym, by było to tylko i wyłącznie przeze mnie. Nie chciałbym, by Callie czuł się winny. A ja bądź co bądź jestem żołnierzem, więc na pewno poradziłbym sobie lepiej niż chudziutki, kulejący dwunastoletni chłopiec.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dźwięk orkiestry grającej hymn, co uświadamia mi, na jak długo odpłynąłem myślami. Przemówienie dobiegło końca, Callie wciąż trzęsie się obok mnie, a najważniejsza chwila właśnie nadeszła.

Jayden podszedł do wielkiej, szklanej kuli, a ja wstrzymałem oddech i zamknąłem oczy, uświadamiając sobie w ostatniej chwili, że wcale nie potrafię już kalkulować na zimno wszystkich okoliczności, że tak naprawdę sam jestem tak samo przerażony jak Callie, i proszę, o Boże, proszę-…

- Cailean Kirkland!

Pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem, było to, że Jayden źle wypowiedział jego imię. Powiedział „Kayleen", zamiast „Kalean". W tym momencie chyba nawet nie docierało do mnie, co oznacza wyczytanie imienia mojego brata, dobrze czy źle.

Callie, który przez cały ten czas ani na chwilę nie puścił mojej ręki, drgnął teraz. Najwyraźniej ocknął się dużo wcześniej ode mnie, bo posuwając nogami, jakby nie chciały za bardzo go słuchać, wyszedł z szeregu w alejkę między rzędami „J" i „K", prowadzącą wprost na scenę.

Zanim jednak Jayden zdążył się ucieszyć, że odnaleźli swojego trybuta w tłumie, wreszcie się obudziłem. Chwyciłem ramię Calliego, pewnie odrobinę za mocno, bo aż pisnął i wepchnąłem go z powrotem do szeregu, sam wyciągając rękę do góry.

- Zgłaszam się! – krzyknąłem, chociaż sam siebie słyszałem jakby przez warstwę wody. – Zgłaszam się na ochotnika!

Callie koło mnie jęknął coś, co zapewne miało mnie zatrzymać, ale i tak było już za późno. Nie mogłem się wycofać. Wyszedłem z szeregu, a Callie podążał za mną jak cień. Zapłakany cień.

- Nie, Artusiu, nie możesz, nie rób tego… - skamlał za mną, kiedy próbowałem go odtrącić. To było trochę okrutne, ale wiedziałem, że Al i Dylan potem go pocieszą.

W końcu Strażnicy Pokoju nie pozwolili Calliemu pójść za mną, podszedłem więc do podestu zdecydowanym krokiem. Czułem się, jakby to wszystko było złym snem, i to w dodatku nie moim. Ledwie zarejestrowałem to, że doszedłem w końcu na scenę, a Jayden przyciągnął mnie do siebie i poklepał po ramieniu.

- Ochotnik! – zawołał z entuzjazmem. – To chyba pierwszy ochotnik na terenie byłej Anglii, zgadza się? Powiesz nam, jak się nazywasz?

Wepchnął mi do ręki mikrofon.

- Arthur Kirkland. – mruknąłem, dostrzegając w końcu w tłumie rodzin moich dwóch starszych braci. Al wyglądał jak najbardziej winny człowiek na świecie.

Wyglądał tak nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy przeszedł przez próg pokoju, w którym mogłem pożegnać się z rodziną. Zbliżał się wieczór, dożynki dobiegły końca parę godzin temu, a do mnie nadal nie docierało, że naprawdę to zrobiłem. Nie płakałem, nie bałem się, po prostu zwyczajnie nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Prawa dłoń zaczynała mnie coraz bardziej boleć od szczypania się w jej wierzch.

Al zamknął za sobą drzwi i odchrząknął. Wstałem z łóżka, niezbyt wiedząc, co mam powiedzieć.

- Hej – mruknąłem. – Myślałem, że przyjdziecie wszyscy razem, więc… Al?

Nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo Al podszedł do mnie szybko i mocno przytulił mnie do siebie. Na tyle mocno, że prawie nie mogłem złapać tchu, ale w jakimś podświadomym odruchu chwyciłem się go kurczowo.

- Przepraszam, Artie. Przepraszam. – szepnął.

Za co mnie przepraszasz kretynie, chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale głos zamarł mi w gardle, z którego zamiast słów wydobył się cichy szloch.

- Ciicho, gąsienico... - mruknął Al. Głos mu drżał, ale jak zwykle w sytuacji, gdy go potrzebowałem, umiał zachować spokój. – To nic, cii, nie płacz, dasz sobie radę…

- Ja nie p-płaczę. – odburknąłem, drżąc cały. Al pokiwał głową.

- Oczywiście, bo przecież ty nigdy nie płaczesz.

Odsunął mnie od siebie i spojrzał na moją zapłakaną twarz. Posadził mnie z powrotem na łóżku, a sam ukucnął przy mnie i wytarł mi policzki rękawem, jakbym miał pięć lat.

- Artie, musisz mnie posłuchać, nie mamy dużo czasu. P-proszę… - przygryzł wargę. – Proszę, wybacz mi, że cię o to poprosiłem. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego robić.

Parsknąłem ze złością.

- O czym ty mówisz, myślisz, że ja bym sam nie…?!

- Nie przerywaj, Artie. Ale to nie tylko o to chodzi. Posłuchaj, myślę, że naprawdę masz szanse.

Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko. No jasne, na pewno mam szanse. Tak duże, jak miałby Callie.

- Al… - westchnąłem. To nie była jego wina, na pewno sam chciał się jakoś pocieszyć. – Al, sam wiesz, że to nieprawda.

- Ale dlaczego? – podniósł głos. – Przecież już walczyłeś, Artie, do cholery, już zabijałeś, a teraz mówisz, że masz sobie nie poradzić?

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie to samo.

- Nie, właśnie to to samo. To tylko inny rodzaj wojny.

- Tak, wojny przeciwko komu, niewinnym ludziom, jakimś dzieciom wybranym przez przypadek tak jak i Callie?!

Nie powinienem był tego mówić, Al skrzywił się i zwiesił głowę. Najwidoczniej odebrałem mu ostatnią nadzieję i sam poczułem się przez to paskudnie.

Zsunąłem się na podłogę i przytuliłem go znów. On zaś chwycił mnie, jak gdyby ze zdziwieniem.

- Spokojnie, Allie, masz rację. Dam sobie radę.

Bardzo chciałem w to wierzyć.

Al mruknął coś o tym, że nie mogę płakać przed Calliem, a ja musiałem przyznać mu rację. Otarłem szybko twarz, chwilę przed tym, jak Dylan otworzył drzwi i do pokoju weszli moi pozostali bracia.

Włożyłem dużo wysiłku w to, żeby znowu się nie poryczeć, kiedy Callie uwiesił się na mnie posmarkując obficie. Nie potrafiłem zdobyć się na uśmiech, zresztą i tak nikt by w niego nie uwierzył. Już widok Ala, takiego odmienionego, mocno mną wstrząsnął. Zapłakany Callie i drżący Dylan nie poprawiali mojej sytuacji. Z sekundy na sekundę czułem się coraz mniej dzielny, lada chwila i gotów byłem wyskoczyć przez okno.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. – powiedziałem, tym razem z trochę większym przekonaniem do własnych słów. Nie dla mnie, dla moich braci, ale będzie. Kiedy umrę, dadzą im spokój. Następne kilka lat będą polować na resztę byłych żołnierzy. Callie powinien być bezpieczny. Ta myśl dodała mi trochę otuchy.

- Owszem, będzie – Dylan skinął głową. – Wrócisz do nas niedługo.

Wiedziałem, że czego bym nie powiedział, i tak spędzą następne tygodnie na nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Nie chciałem odbierać im nadziei. Równie dobrze mogli odłożyć swoją żałobę jeszcze na te kilka dni.

- Artie. – Al odchrząknął. – Ty jesteś mądry. Masz szanse, tak samo jak na wojnie.

Niestety na wojnie działaliśmy w grupie. Ja byłem ten mądry, ale potrzebowałem kogoś, komu mogłem podpowiadać, gdzie strzelać i do czego wykorzystywać swoją siłę. Na Arenie będę sam i na nic nie przyda mi się moja rzekoma mądrość.

Jak gdyby Al mógł czytać w moich myślach, zaraz pokręcił głową.

- Zawrzyj sojusz. Nie wciągaj w to wiele osób, wystarczy jedna, dwie, pomogą ci przetrwać na początku, a potem będzie już z góry.

Do pokoju wkroczyli Strażnicy i wskazali wymownie na drzwi. Callie rzucił się na mnie ostatni raz.

- Artusiu, obiecaj, że wygrasz – jęknął. Strażnicy odciągnęli go w stronę drzwi. – Artusiu, obiecaj!

Nie myśląc za bardzo o tym, co robię, zawołałem w stronę moich braci:

- Obiecuję!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ostrzeżenia: Kolejne OC, Tom (Londyn).**

* * *

Zaraz po pożegnaniu z braćmi przyszedł po mnie Jayden, co było o tyle dobre, że nie miałem nawet czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, ale niestety zmuszało mnie do słuchania jego paplaniny. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie grzecznego potakiwania dotarło do mnie, że Jayden wcale nie oczekuje ode mnie odpowiedzi i mogłem skupić się na czymś innym. Na przykład na wgapianiu się w okno, gdzie migał mi przed oczami krajobraz moich rodzinnych stron, którego zapewne już nigdy nie zobaczę.

Zgodnie ze słowami Jaydena, taksówka wiozła nas na dworzec, gdzie miałem wsiąść do pociągu do Moskwy. Jak przez mgłę przypomniałem sobie, że parę lat temu jechałem tą samą drogą razem z braćmi, by pojechać najtańszym pociągiem na wieś. Droga zajęła nam dwa dni, ale Callie był tak podekscytowany i uradowany przez cały ten czas, że wcale nam się nie dłużyło. Wręcz przeciwnie, te godziny w pociągu pamiętam jako jeden z nielicznych momentów po wojnie, gdy czułem się szczęśliwy. Wszystko jednak szybko dobiegło końca, gdy po wyjściu z dworca okazało się, że nasz dawny letni domek przeistoczył się w stertę gruzów.

W tym samym roku pierwszy brytyjski trybut wygrał igrzyska. Thomas miał wówczas czternaście lat i wydawało się, że jego zwycięstwo zaskoczyło nawet organizatorów. Nie był ani postawny, ani wyćwiczony, pochodził ze znienawidzonych, dopiero co zdobytych Wysp Brytyjskich, a do tego nie miał mentora. Jego szanse na przeżycie byłyby niewątpliwie równe zeru, gdyby nie jego główny atut – Thomas był bardzo urodziwy. Na tyle, by sponsorki i sponsorzy sami rwali się do kupowania mu prezentów.

Powinienem być mu wdzięczny. Z moim wyglądem taka sztuczka na pewno by nie przeszła, a tak przynajmniej miałem własnego mentora, więc istniała jakaś nadzieja.

Tyle, że wcale nie chciałem się z nim widzieć. Wszystko w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu będzie przypominać mi o igrzyskach, a nadal rozpaczliwie odpychałem do siebie myśl, że za parę dni sam stanę na Arenie.

- Już czas, Arthurze! – zaświergotał Jayden, a ja zatrząsłem się, jak gdybym spodziewał się, że już czas na wepchnięcie mnie na Arenę. Zamiast tego jednak Jayden wypchnął mnie na peron, a ja zachwiałem się i wpadłem wprost na rudowłosego chłopaka.

- Uch, weź uważaj! – warknął chłopak, nawet nie omiatając mnie spojrzeniem i przenosząc wzrok na Jaydena. – Jay, ile jeszcze mam czekać? Gdzie ta ofiarka?

Jayden odchrząknął, jakby lekko zażenowany. Zauważyłem, że jego uśmiech natychmiast zbladł.

- Trybut rejonu Brytanii, Arthur Kirkland. – mruknął, machając impulsywnie ręką w moim kierunku. Odkaszlnąłem cicho, potwierdzając jego słowa.

Thomas spojrzał na mnie z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. Wyglądał trochę inaczej niż w telewizji, pewnie dlatego, że zapamiętałem go jako, cóż, chłopca niewiele starszego od Calliego. Takiego też najczęściej pokazywano go w powtórkach z poprzednich Igrzysk. Póki co tylko dwa razy miał okazję występować w roli mentora.

Teraz urósł tak bardzo, że trudno było mi uwierzyć, że jest młodszy ode mnie. Był prawie o głowę wyższy (co jednak przy moim wzroście nie było jakimś szczególnym osiągnięciem), twarz znacznie mu się wydłużyła przez ostatnie trzy lata i nabrała bardziej męskich rysów. Wyobrażam sobie, że gdyby to teraz miał brać udział w Igrzyskach, wygrałby je z jeszcze większą łatwością niż poprzednio.

- To ty? – zapytał retorycznie, nie opuszczając brwi. Zerknął na mój mundur i zmrużył nieco oczy. – Hm, nic dziwnego, że nie pokazali cię na żywo. Jayden, pakujmy się i jedźmy. Arthur… - spojrzał znowu na mnie, a wzrok mu jakoś… złagodniał? – Jak ochłoniesz, to zapukaj do mojego przedziału.

Nie chciałem wcale ochłonąć. To prawda, że obecność Thomasa przypominała mi o zbliżających się igrzyskach, ale jego brak wcale nie pomagał. Kiedy siedziałem sam w swoim przedziale, nie mogłem myśleć o niczym poza moimi braćmi i znów zaczęło zbierać mi się na płacz.

Ogarnij się, zbeształem sam siebie. Jeśli mam już zginąć, to lepiej, żeby cały świat nie zapamiętał mnie jako zasmarkanego, durnego dzieciaka. Tym bardziej, że obok mnie młodsze dzieci będą wymachiwać mieczami bez cienia strachu w oczach.

Wyszedłem na korytarz i przemknąłem w stronę wagonu restauracyjnego. Po drodze usłyszałem piskliwy głos rozzłoszczonego Jaydena.

- …za grosz przyzwoitości, doprawdy! Jak wszyscy z tej przeklętej Brytanii! W telewizji to taki miły i czarujący, a jak tylko wyłączą kamery, to pomiata mną, jakbym był jego służącym, no co za…

Uśmiechnąłem się bezwiednie. Ktoś, kto potrafił zdenerwować Jaydena, automatycznie zyskiwał choć trochę mojej sympatii. Poza tym, jeśli miałem do wyboru tylko dwójkę ludzi, z którymi mogłem rozmawiać dla zabicia czasu przed Igrzyskami, to wybór nie był trudny.

Stwierdziłem, że nim pójdę do przedziału Thomasa dobrze byłoby coś zjeść – dzień dobiegał końca, a ja nadal jeszcze nie miałem niczego w ustach – skierowałem się więc do jednego ze stolików. Jak i inne, zastawiony był potrawami, a każdy z nich najwyraźniej miał określony motyw przewodni. Nabrałem sobie pieczeni, która leżała najbliżej i zacząłem jeść, wraz z pierwszym kęsem stwierdzając, że było to tylko złudzenie i tak naprawdę wcale nie jestem już głodny. No cóż, za późno. Przeżuwając smętnie, poczułem nagle, że ktoś klepie mnie w ramię.

Nade mną stał Thomas, uśmiechając się odrobinę pobłażliwie.

- Lekcja pierwsza, trybucie. – chwycił chochlę i zaczął bezceremonialnie ładować na mój talerz puree z groszku i tartę. – Jedz ile się da póki możesz, bo widzę, że raczej zapasu tłuszczu się u ciebie nie uświadczy.

Fuknąłem pod nosem, że nie jestem głodny. Thomas nałożył sobie wszystkiego po trochu i usiadł naprzeciw mnie.

- Ale może to i dobrze! – oświadczył, kontynuując i jak gdyby nigdy nic ogryzając z gracją udko pieczonego indyka. – Jesteś przynajmniej szybki, co?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Byłem na wojnie.

- Taa, zauważyłem. – wskazał na wpół ogryzioną kostką na mój mundur. – Jak pewnie i cała reszta świata i organizatorzy. – przełknął. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy?

Zamrugałem, zaskoczony tym pytaniem i pewien, że chodzi mu o moje zgłoszenie się na ochotnika w miejsce Calliego. Napchałem sobie do ust puree, zyskując chwilę.

- Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego dziwnego. – odparłem chłodno. – Mój młodszy brat by sobie nie poradził, jestem pewien, że każdy w takiej sytuacji by tak postąpił.

Thomas, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, przewrócił oczami.

- Ehe, dlatego prawie nikt tak nie robi. Zresztą, nie o to mi teraz chodziło. Pytałem, co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby się tak ubierać na dożynki.

Uniosłem głowę, patrząc mu w oczy, w których pomimo jego zachowania nie zobaczyłem ani cienia drwiny. Za to coś na kształt złości.

- A co innego mi pozostało?

- Hmm, co mogło ci pozostać, zastanówmy się. Może… spokojne życie? – zmarszczył brwi. – Nie no, przecież to w ogóle nie niebezpieczne paradować w mundurze, jeszcze z takiej okazji! I ty się dziwisz, że cię wybrali?

To prawda, gdzieś z tyłu mojej głowy już od kilku lat czaiła się myśl, że wszystkie losowania, a może i wszystko na Arenie, tak naprawdę było z góry ustawione. Co do dożynek, miało to wiele sensu, bo prawie zawsze padało na kogoś, kogo rodzina miała wojenną przeszłość, ale jeśli chodzi o zwycięzców, przede mną siedział żywy przykład, że to niekoniecznie prawda.

Thomas sięgnął do stolika obok po butelkę i nalał sobie białego wina. Odchrząknąłem.

- Nie za młody na to jesteś? – burknąłem w końcu, bardzo chcąc zmienić temat. Nie było to najlepszym wyborem, bo Thomas zerknął na mnie z ukosa z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

- Za młody na wino, ale nie za młody na wybijanie ludzi? Urocze, panie żołnierzu.

Ta cała rozmowa wydawała mi się coraz dziwniejsza. Prawdę mówiąc, mój i Ala zwyczaj noszenia mundurów na dożynki był swego rodzaju okazywaniem biernej agresji. Myśleliśmy, że jeśli nas wybiorą do Igrzysk, to przynajmniej pokażemy się w telewizji w mundurach, dając światu sygnał, że istnieją wciąż tacy, którzy wierzą w przeciwstawienie się reżimowi. Że Brytania nie upadła. Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że tak się na nas mogą za to odegrać i wybrać Calliego już w jego pierwszym roku.

A teraz dogadywał mi z tego powodu siedemnastolatek. Czułem się naprawdę idiotycznie.

- Więc, Thomas… - odchrząknąłem, ale urwałem, kiedy zaśmiał się cicho. – Coś nie tak?

- Nie, nie. Po prostu jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która tak do mnie powiedziała od jakichś trzech lat.

- A jak mam mówić?

- Jak chcesz, byle nie rudy, bo to mało oryginalne. Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

- …Thomas. – mruknąłem, znowu z mocą czując, że rozmawiam z kimś młodszym od siebie. – Co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić?

- Żeby przetrwać?

- Oczywiście, że żeby przetrwać. – nie mogłem się powstrzymać od przewrócenia oczami.

- Chyba jednak nie tak oczywiście. – Thomas postawił pusty kieliszek po winie. – Może zastanów się, czy na pewno chcesz przeżyć.

Gdy dotarł do mnie sens jego słów poczułem, jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Sam co prawda myślałem o tym, czy nie bezpieczniej byłoby dla moich braci, gdybym zginął, ale ktoś inny wypowiadający na głos moje myśli, nadał im dużo bardziej realny wydźwięk.

Najwyraźniej Thomas musiał spostrzec moją minę, bo wyprostował się na krześle i odchrząknął.

- Tak jak o tym myślę, to widzę dla ciebie dwie opcje. Pierwsza – Moskwa ignoruje ten cały mundur i twoją historię, wycinają twoje ubrania z transmisji i traktują jak każdego innego trybuta. To optymistyczna wersja i będziemy się jej trzymać póki co na wszystkich treningach. Druga opcja jest trochę gorsza – mają dla ciebie jakiś plan. Wtedy na pewno nie pozwolą ci umrzeć od razu, o nie, nie dopóki nie pokażesz całemu światu, że byłeś żołnierzem Brytanii. Dlatego jeśli chcesz przeżyć, nie pokazuj tego jak najdłużej tylko możesz. Nie udowadniaj tego na Arenie.

Thomas od niechcenia podniósł dzbanek i nalał z wysoka herbaty do filiżanek. Jedną z nich podsunął w moją stronę.

- O ile oczywiście chcesz przeżyć. – uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Droga do Moskwy, pomimo zniewalającego pędu pociągu, trwała parę dni, przez które miałem aż za dużo czasu na treningi z moim mentorem. Choć treningi to może za duże słowo – w wagonach i tak nie byłoby jak ćwiczyć, więc codziennie spędzaliśmy długie godziny na rozmowach. Thomas najczęściej opisywał mi ze szczegółami taktyki wszystkich znanych mu zawodników, w szczególności zwycięzców, ale jakoś nigdy nie wspominał o sobie. Zaczynałem się już zastanawiać, w miarę jak jego dziwne pytanie o to, czy chcę przetrwać powracało do mnie w myślach, czy on czasem nie żałował, że nie wybrał śmierci. Przypatrywałem mu się ukradkiem ile mogłem, ale nie potrafiłem niczego wywnioskować z jego twarzy; niczego, co by wskazywało na to, że Moskwa zrobiła mu coś za to, że przetrwał.

Nie powiedziałbym, żeby robiło mi się lepiej od tych naszych rozmów.

Do tego pozostawał problem mojego występu na Arenie. Postanowiłem ignorować kwestię tego, czy organizatorzy już coś dla mnie zaplanowali, bo i tak nic bym z tym nie zrobił. Skupiłem się więc na sobie, i im więcej myślałem, tym większy miałem mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony, to oczywiste, że dla mojej rodziny byłoby lepiej, gdybym umarł, ale coś aż kłuło mnie w klatce piersiowej, gdy myślałem o bezwolnej śmierci bez walki. Zabawne, że w tym samym czasie nawiedzały mnie też myśli, by wyskoczyć z pociągu i już to wszystko mieć za sobą.

Z drugiej strony jednak, istniał pewien problem. Obiecałem braciom, że wrócę. A zazwyczaj dotrzymuję obietnic.

Ostatniego dnia podróży, Thomas przyszedł do mojego przedziału tak wcześnie, że byłem jeszcze w piżamie. Na jego widok przykryłem się kołdrą po szyję i zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Tak? Stało się coś? – spytałem, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia.

- Jesteśmy już prawie w Moskwie, a pomyślałem, że muszę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. – Thomas schylił się i szarpnął za skraj mojej kołdry. – No, wstawaj!

- Niby po co? Może nie zauważyłeś, ale niektórzy nie spędzają rano godziny na układaniu sobie fryzury. – burknąłem, zerkając na jego idealnie ułożone włosy. Thomas żachnął się.

- Tak się składa, że zauważyłem, Artie. - uśmiechnął się wrednie.

Poczułem rosnącą irytację. Czego on chce, przychodzi do mnie nieproszony, obraża mnie, i kto mu niby pozwolił zdrabniać moje imię.

- Aha, więc tą ważną sprawą były moje włosy? – warknąłem.

- Szz, proszę proszę, jaki wrażliwy się znalazł. Nie, nie chodziło o to siano na twojej głowie, ale w tym momencie dobrze pokazałeś, co mam na myśli.

- Hmm? – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Posłuchaj, niedługo, zaraz jak przyjedziemy, będzie prezentacja trybutów. To bardzo ważne, żebyś im się wszystkim przyjrzał, bo nie przetrwasz, jeśli nie zawiążesz z kimś sojuszu.

I znów ten sojusz, nie wydawało mi się – Al i Thomas faktycznie byli do siebie podobni. Tyle, że szczerze wątpiłem, by ktoś uznał mnie za przydatnego sojusznika.

- No dobrze. – odezwałem się. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, o czym mówiłeś?

- Bardzo dużo. Spróbuj być choć trochę sympatyczny.

No pięknie. Wiedziałem, że zdobycie sponsorów w dużej mierze zależy od prezencji, a zdobycie sojuszników od bycia sympatycznym, ale myślałem, że po tylu rozmowach Thomas zorientował się już, że w moim przypadku z żadnej z tych rzeczy nic nie będzie. Mogliśmy dać sobie spokój z próbą przetransformowania mnie w kogoś przystojnego i miłego i zamiast tego skupić się na umiejętnościach niezbędnych do przetrwania. Ale nie.

Wyobraziłem sobie, jak przed kamerami będę musiał zmuszać się do sztucznych uśmiechów i od razu zobaczyłem Ala pokładającego się ze śmiechu przed telewizorem w domu. Aż mnie to rozzłościło.

Dojeżdżaliśmy już jednak do Moskwy, a ja wciąż nie byłam ani ładny, ani sympatyczny. Przebrałem się w skromny, „brytański" strój, który nie miła nic wspólnego z mundurem. Wjeżdżaliśmy już do miasta, z okien widziałem tłumy gapiów machających do mnie z ulic. Uśmiechnąłem się do nich krzywo i szybko kucnąłem, żeby nie było mnie widać. Akurat wtedy Thomas znowu wszedł do mojego przedziału.

- …co ty robisz? – zapytał, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do okna, rzucił promienny uśmiech w stronę gapiów i zasłonił okno z miną wyrażającą „tak bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę". Jego wyraz twarzy natychmiast uległ zmianie, gdy usiadł koło mnie.

- Jak wysiądziemy, zajmą się tobą styliści, przygotują cię na prezentację trybutów. Ja tymczasem pójdę rozmawiać z innymi… hm, mentorami, i zobaczę kto byłby dobry dla ciebie do zakumplowania się. Utoruję ci drogę, ale jak będziesz pluć jadem, to nic to nie da.

Skinąłem głową, jakoś po raz pierwszy czując, że Thomas może rzeczywiście chce dla mnie dobrze. Pociąg zwolnił i wtoczył się na peron.

- No to… - mruknąłem wstając z podłogi. – Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

- Nie zabij się tylko. – Thomas klepnął mnie w ramię i wyszedł z przedziału.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaraz po wyjściu z pociągu, zgodnie z zapowiedzią porwało mnie kilkoro stylistów. Umyli mnie dokładnie i uczesali w oczekiwaniu na głównego stylistę, który miał zadecydować co będę mieć na sobie podczas prezentacji.

Kiedy przygotowywali już pincetę do wyregulowania moich brwi, usłyszałem afektowany kobiecy pisk.

- _Ah, non, non_! Nie ruszajcie ich, przecież to jego… znak firmowy!

Kształtna, wysoka kobieta o lśniących, falujących blond włosach podeszła do nas sprężystym krokiem.

- Witam, Arthurze. – uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem Marianne, twoja główna stylistka.

- Erm… dzień dobry. – bąknąłem, czując się bardzo nieswojo, bo nadal leżałem na płasko na stole, nad którym od dobrych paru godzin styliści próbowali mnie upiększyć. No i miałem na sobie same bokserki.

Marianne natomiast wydawała się być ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby być czymkolwiek skrępowana. Wyrzuciła bezceremonialnie resztę ekipy za drzwi, wróciła do mnie i dźgnęła nagle w bok. Pisnąłem krótko i poderwałem się.

- No, _bien_! Już myślałam, że zamierzasz tak leżeć przez cały czas. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie nadspodziewanie ciepło. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwiłabym ci się.

- Nie rozumiem? – skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, próbując się choć trochę zasłonić, Marianne jednak szybko chwyciła i odciągnęła moje dłonie.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że musisz tu być, Arthurze.

Zamrugałem szybko, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- To… Nie będzie mi pani gratulować?

- Uch, proszę, nie mów „pani"! – fuknęła. – A jeśli już czegoś mogę ci gratulować, to odwagi. To, co zrobiłeś dla twojego braciszka…

Westchnęła bez cienia egzaltacji, która towarzyszyła moim poprzednim stylistom.

- Um, to… Nic takiego. Myślałem, że tego w ogóle nie wyemitowali.

- Żartujesz? Wybór ciebie był prawdziwym hitem, powtarzali go do znudzenia. – uniosła brwi. – Na tyle, bym zauważyła, że coś w nim nie gra. Miałeś na sobie mundur, prawda?

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i odruchowo cofnąłem się, prawie wpadając na stół za mną. Skąd ona to wiedziała, skoro, tak jak mówił Thomas – Moskwa wycięła mój mundur z transmisji? Rozeszły się już o tym jakieś plotki? Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze. Czyli wcale nie będą mnie traktować tak jak na to liczyłem, teraz, gdy ludzie wiedzą, mogę ich rozwścieczyć byle czym, i…

Marianne, jak gdyby odczytując moje obawy, chwyciła mnie za ramiona i ścisnęła je lekko.

- Arthur? Hej, Arthur! Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zemdleć, spokojnie!

- A-ale skąd… - wydukałem.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię tak przestraszyć. I cii, to będzie taka nasza mała tajemnica, dobrze?

Puściła do mnie oczko, a mnie mimowolnie przypomniało się, dlaczego nigdy jakoś nie przepadałem za Francuzami. Wystraszyła mnie nie na żarty, a teraz zachowuje się, jakby ze mną flirtowała.

- …Uhm. – odchrząknąłem, biorąc się w garść. – Ale... w takim razie, skąd wiesz?

- Przypatrzyłam się. Wkleili ci inne ubranie, i było to nawet całkiem sprytne, gdyby nie to, że niektóre zgięcia materiału nie zgadzały się z twoimi ruchami. Więc – musieli coś ukrywać. – uśmiechnęła się z samozadowoleniem. – _Encore_, potem przez krótką chwilę było widać twoich braci, i mundur tego rudego już jakoś zapomnieli wyciąć.

Zapomnieli. Cholera, zapomnieli albo zrobili to specjalnie. A co, jeśli Alowi coś się przez to stanie?

- Ale, ale! – zawołała Marianne głośno i klasnęła w dłonie, wyrywając mnie z otępienia. – Porozmawiajmy lepiej o twoim stroju! Zapewne wiesz, że ma…-

- …reprezentować charakter danego terenu, tak, wiem. – przerwałem jej ze zniecierpliwieniem. W tej chwili naprawdę było mi wszystko jedno, w co mnie ubierze. – Takie złudzenie odrębności.

- Otóż to! – przytaknęła mi. – Domyślasz się więc, co dla ciebie mogłam przyszykować?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Szczerze mówiąc, wszystkie stroje trybutów jakie miałem okazję widzieć, były idiotyczne i miały tyle wspólnego z narodowościami, co Igrzyska z niewinną rozrywką.

- Pewnie coś z herbatą. – bąknąłem. Marianne roześmiała się krótko.

- Och tak, przebiorę cię za imbryk. Wyglądałbyś uroczo. – uszczypnęła mnie w policzek, ale nagle spoważniała. – A tak naprawdę – prezentacja trybutów pełni tylko i wyłącznie rolę zaskarbienia ci sponsorów, więc właśnie na tym się skupimy. A uwierz mi, nie ubrałabym byłego żołnierza w jakiś idiotyczny kostium.

- Więc? – warknąłem, zirytowany już tym wszystkim i odruchowo potarłem policzek. – Wybacz, ale jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem ani przystojny, ani nie będę potrafił szczerzyć się do kamer, nie wiem więc, jak niby…

- Ach, tak, ta wyniosłość, pięknie! – Marianne klasnęła w dłonie z zachwytem. – Widziałbyś siebie teraz, będziesz idealny.

- Niby do czego?

- Mamy szczęście, bo tak się składa, że istnieje pewna przedwojenna angielska rzecz, do której Rosjanie od dawna mieli słabość. Wiesz, o czym mówię?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, bardziej zdziwiony faktem, że Marianne użyła dawnych, zakazanych już nazw krajów niż jej pytaniem, i pokręciłem powoli głową. Marianne uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Monarchia!

* * *

Wrzask tłumu był ogłuszający. Przez te wszystkie światła, kolorową publiczność i organizatorów wpychających mnie do złotego rydwanu, którym miałem jechać, zapomniałem nawet zwrócić uwagę na pozostałych trybutów. Zresztą większość miała na sobie kostiumy, przez które pewnie później i tak nie byłbym w stanie ich rozpoznać.

Marianne podbiegła do mnie jeszcze, kiedy ruszył pierwszy z rydwanów. Jako że Brytania została podbita stosunkowo niedawno, miałem jechać na samym końcu.

Poprawiła mi jeszcze raz włosy i posłała mający zapewne dodać mi otuchy uśmiech. Następnie zaś wyjęła maleńki bukiecik i przypięła mi go do płaszcza. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to dziwne, że do tak uważnie skomponowanego stroju Marianne zdecydowała się wpiąć tak kompletnie niepasujące do siebie kwiaty. Dopiero, kiedy ruszył ostatni z rydwanów, zorientowałem się, o co chodzi.

To była róża, oset, żonkil i koniczyna. Wszystkie symbole krajów składających się kiedyś na Wielką Brytanię. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i poprawiłem bukiecik, kiedy rydwan ruszył z miejsca.

Mój płaszcz powiał lekko, kiedy wyjechałem na główny trakt. Na mój widok tłum ryknął, przez co podskoczyłem aż z zaskoczenia. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że się im podobam.

Marianne postanowiła unikać wydziwiania z kostiumami. Ubrała mnie w prosty mundur angielskich monarchów z dziewiętnastego wieku, przepasany czerwoną szarfą. Założyła mi też buty na nieco podwyższonej podeszwie, przez co wyglądałem zapewne na trochę wyższego. Kiedy przeglądałem się w lustrze przed występem, musiałem przyznać, że chyba nigdy jeszcze nie wyglądałem tak dobrze.

Dojechaliśmy wszyscy do placyku przed główną sceną, gdzie Braginsky miał wygłosić swoje bezcelowe przemówienie do trybutów, przypominając o winie zdradzieckich krain i celu Głodowych Igrzysk.

Nie chciałem go słuchać, zresztą i tak transmisja z jego mowy będzie na pewno parokrotnie powtarzana. Zamiast tego zacząłem w końcu przyglądać się pozostałym dwudziestu trzem trybutom.

Doliczyłem się zaledwie pięciu dziewczyn, choć w przypadku Polski nie byłem pewien, jakiej jest płci. Zdecydowaną większość stanowili rośli mężczyźni, każdy wyższy ode mnie. Mógłbym mieć szanse tylko z chłopcem z Łotwy w wieku Calliego. Thomas miał zatem rację – bez sojuszu równie dobrze mogę zeskoczyć przedwcześnie z podestu.

Z mojej lewej strony stał rydwan Francji, którego pasażer, jak mi się zdawało, puścił mi oko. Szybko odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę.

Tylko po to, by ujrzeć trybuta z byłych Stanów Zjednoczonych, Alfreda F. Jonesa. Mojego przyjaciela z wojska.

* * *

- Byłeś świetny, Arthurze!

Marianne podbiegła do mnie stukając obcasami swoich wysokich szpilek i uściskała mnie. Po chwili pojawił się obok niej Thomas i reszta mojej ekipy przygotowawczej.

- Serio? - spytałem nieprzytomnym tonem, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

- Naprawdę, nie pomyślałbym, że nie będziesz tam wyglądać jak brzydkie kaczątko - Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. - Marianne wykonała kawał dobrej roboty.

- Och, nie przesadzaj, dopiero na nim ten strój nabrał takiej... dostojności!

- Widownia była zachwycona, zobaczysz, że...

Przestałem słuchać ich uradowanego szczebiotu, zamiast tego stając na palcach - nawet pomimo koturn nie byłem od nich wyższy - i usiłując dojrzeć coś ponad ich głowami. Otoczyli mnie ciasnym kołem, a ja przecież musiałem, musiałem teraz, jak najszybciej znaleźć Alfreda.

Na pewno nie tak powinienem się poczuć, ale gdy go zobaczyłem, kamień spadł mi z serca. Z jednej strony, na pewno nigdy nie chciałem go spotkać w takich okolicznościach, ale z drugiej... Teraz wiedziałem, że nie jestem tu zupełnie sam, nie muszę się już bać, że nikt nie będzie chciał zawiązać ze mną sojuszu, bo oto okazało się, że będzie przy mnie ktoś lepszy niż zwykły sojusznik. Będzie przy mnie przyjaciel.

Ani myślałem dopuszczać do siebie faktu, że według reguł któreś z nas musi zginąć. Wręcz przeciwnie, stwierdziłem nawet, że jeśli będziemy razem, to byłoby lepiej, gdybym to był ja.

Wydało mi się, że w oddali mignął absurdalny kowbojski kapelusz, który miał na sobie Alfred, więc przeprosiłem Marianne i Thomasa, przepchnąłem się przez nich i zacząłem biec chwiejnie w niewygodnych butach w tamtym kierunku, nie zważając na ich poirytowane wołania.

Tyle, że ktoś nagle zastąpił mi drogę.

- A-a-aa, gdzie to się tak spieszymy?

Nim zdążyłbym zaoponować, silne dłonie schwyciły mnie i odwróciły w miejscu. Zachwiałem się. Stałem twarzą w twarz z trybutem Francji, który uśmiechał się do mnie w bardzo dziwny sposób.

- Witaj, Arthurze. A może powinienem powiedzieć - wasza wysokość?

Skrzywiłem się aż na tandetność tego tekstu i odsunąłem szybko, gdy tylko mnie puścił.

- Cz-cześć. - mruknąłem. - Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się znali.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, odrzucając z ramion puszyste blond włosy, które podczas prezentacji miał ukryte pod okropną peruką.

- Daj spokój, wszyscy tu się już znają, a w szczególności ciebie. Kto nie oglądał transmisji z dożynek?

- Och, nie wiem. Może na przykład - ja. - warknąłem. Cała nauka Thomasa o mojej rzekomej sympatyczności poszła w las. Chłopak działał mi na nerwy - w myślach zaszufladkowałem go już jako jednego z tych nieprzydatnych trybutów, którzy dostają spadochron za spadochronem za ładną buźkę - a do tego Alfred zniknął mi z oczu.

Francuz uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

- O, naprawdę? W takim razie, przyjmij moje przeprosiny. Francis Bonnefoy, do usług.

Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, a ja bezmyślnie podałem mu swoją, spodziewając się uścisku. On jednak nagle schylił się i pocałował ją.

- ...zwariowałeś? - wydusiłem z siebie i odskoczyłem, speszony. Francis jak gdyby nigdy nic wyprostował się i puścił mi oczko, ale nie zdążyłem wyrazić mojego oburzenia na tego typu zachowania, bo usłyszałem za sobą śmiech Thomasa.

- Proszę, proszę, widzę, że się już znacie! - wyszczerzył się do Francisa, który skinął mu głową. - Bardzo dobrze, oszczędzi to nam kłopotów. Artie, oto twój nowy sojusznik!

* * *

Nie rozmawialiśmy potem długo. Dołączył do nas Jayden, co już kompletnie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Thomas najwyraźniej to zauważył, bo stwierdził tylko, że wyglądam na bardzo zmęczonego i już lepiej sobie pójdziemy. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że na odchodnym cmoknął w policzek mentorkę Francji, ale byłem zbyt wściekły, żeby nawet uznać to za dziwne.

Kiedy tylko Thomas i ja weszliśmy do apartamentu, który mi przeznaczono na czas przygotowań do igrzysk, zatrzasnąłem za nami drzwi i odwróciłem się wściekle do Thomasa.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - warknąłem. - Nowy sojusznik? On? A to niby z jakiej racji?

Thomas nie wyglądał na bardzo zaskoczonego moim wybuchem.

- Widzę, że twoja wdzięczność nie zna granic, Artie.

- Naprawdę nie mogłeś znaleźć nikogo lepszego od tego... zboczeńca?!

- Nie, nie mogłem. A jeśli będziesz łaskaw uspokoić się na chwilę, to wyjaśnię ci, dlaczego.

- Posłuchaj, trybut Stanów... To Alfred Jones, ja go znam, byliśmy razem w wojsku, wiem, co on potrafi, do tego na pewno bez problemu zawiążę z nim sojusz, więc nie byłoby kłopotów...

- Właśnie, że byłyby. - przerwał mi Thomas. - Cholera, Artie, fajnie by było, gdybyś się trochę uspokoił, i może, nie wiem, zaufał mi trochę? Jak będziesz na arenie to też zamierzasz sam sobie wysyłać prezenty?

- Ty jakoś poradziłeś sobie bez mentora. A ci z twoją pomocą jakoś nieszczególnie. - warknąłem, zanim w ogóle pomyślałem, co mówię.

Thomas skrzywił się lekko.

- ...jak sobie chcesz. - warknął i odszedł do swojego pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Byłem zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek problemy ze snem. Czułem się jednak trochę głupio, że wczoraj w tak idiotyczny sposób wściekłem się na Thomasa. Dwa lata temu trybutem Brytanii był osiemnastolatek, który zginął, bo miał zbyt twardy sen. W zeszłym roku natomiast wylosowano trzynastoletnią, pulchną dziewczynkę, która wyglądała, jakby cały czas miała wybuchnąć płaczem. Przypuszczam, że kiedy tylko schodziła z widoku, tak właśnie robiła. Zresztą i tak zginęła pierwszego dnia, przy Rogu Obfitości. Wątpię, żeby którakolwiek z tych śmierci spowodowana była błędami mentora.

Mimo wszystko nadal nie chciałem zawierać sojuszu z Francuzem, którego największym atutem jest najwyraźniej przyjemna aparycja. Niby w jaki sposób miałoby to _MNIE_ pomóc? Będzie taki miły, żeby podzielić się prezentami od sponsorów? Jakoś wątpiłem.

Po dobrze przespanej nocy, zszedłem do pokoju jadalnego, gdzie siedział już Jayden.

- Oto i nasz bohateeeer! - zaświergotał, trzęsąc moją ręką. Po chwili obrócił się do awoksa stojącego w kącie. - Śniadanie dla trybuta, ale już!

- Nie, nie, na razie dziękuję. - mruknąłem. - Gdzie jest Thomas?

- Hm? A, masz na myśli Toma? Wyszedł na taras, jak przypuszczam. Ale ty musisz się pospieszyć, bo za dwie godziny zaczynacie wspólny trening...

Nie czekając, aż Jayden skończy mnie denerwować, wyszedłem na taras. Thomas rzeczywiście tam był, okryty płaszczem wpatrywał się w moskiewską panoramę. Podszedłem do niego i odchrząknąłem.

- Dlaczego mam zawrzeć sojusz z Francisem?

Thomas spojrzał na mnie unosząc jedną brew, jakby chciał powiedzieć "żadnego przepraszam?", ale postanowił sobie odpuścić z uwagi na moją sytuację.

- Może najpierw dlaczego nie możesz zawiązać sojuszu z Alfredem. Chyba, że sam już to wymyśliłeś?

Otworzyłem usta, ale zaraz je zamknąłem. I wtedy do mnie dotarło.

- ...Bo byliśmy razem w wojsku, tak?

- Dokładnie. Mówiłem ci już, że nie możesz się z tym afiszować? Alfred też ma mentorkę i pewnie powie mu to samo, co ja mówię tobie. Jeśli zawrzecie sojusz, istnieje duże ryzyko, że wyrwie się wam coś sugerującego, że znaliście się wcześniej. A to by było bardzo niedobrze i nie mówię już tutaj o twojej sytuacji. Skoro tak bardzo starałeś się ocalić brata, to chyba jednak ci na nim zależy, prawda?

Skinąłem głową. Thomas miał rację, wcale jednak nie poprawiło mi to nastroju.

- Ale... dlaczego Francis? - mruknąłem.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu się tak do niego uprzedziłeś. Nawet jeszcze nie wiesz, co potrafi.

- Póki co wygląda na takiego, który dostaje dużo prezentów.

- Aha, a jak wiesz, tacy też czasem wygrywają. - wskazał subtelnie na siebie i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu kompletnie pozbawionym wesołości.

Westchnąłem.

- No dobrze, więc... co on umie?

- Dzisiaj pewnie więcej zobaczysz. Ale powiem, że moim zdaniem po prostu pasujecie do siebie i tyle.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasujemy do siebie. Dobry żart, Thomas, naprawdę.

Wszyscy trybuci zostali zgromadzeni w ogromnej sali treningowej, w której znajdowały się osobne sektory tematyczne - z przeróżnymi broniami, w większości takimi, których nigdy nie widziałem i dziwnymi surwiwalowymi treningami, których jeszcze nie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować. Ledwie zająłem miejsce na samym końcu grupy i miała zacząć się przemowa koordynatorki, Francis ostentacyjnie przeszedł przez całą długość szeregu i stanął obok mnie.

- Co ty robisz? - syknąłem z niezadowoleniem, bo teraz już wszyscy zaczęli się na nas gapić. Francis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i położył sobie palec na ustach, uciszając mnie.

Kobieta o wyjątkowo ponurej minie mopsa rozpoczęła swą mowę, z której wynikało mniej więcej tyle, że i tak wszyscy umrzemy, więc równie dobrze przed tym możemy się czegoś nowego nauczyć. Kilkoro trybutów miało ewidentnie oburzone wyrazy twarzy przez jej słowa, ale ja pomyślałem, że przynajmniej nikt w końcu nie próbuje nam wmawiać, że przyjechaliśmy tutaj dla zabawy.

Po jej przemowie większość rozeszła się do upatrzonych sektorów. Zauważyłem trybuta Niemiec, który od razu zajął całe stanowisko z ciężką bronią białą, najwidoczniej ważąc w dłoniach, który miecz będzie najbardziej niebezpieczny. W kącie sali kilku próbowało wspinaczki po ściance, z drugiej strony zaś kątem oka dostrzegłem Polskę (który chyba w końcu był chłopakiem, chociaż nadal nie byłem pewien), ze śmiechem unikającego ciosów zaprogramowanych do walki wręcz manekinów. Hm, może przy tym nie szłoby mi tak źle; bo póki co byłem przekonany, że nie nadam się tu do kompletnie niczego.

Odwróciłem się w prawo po raz pierwszy odkąd Francis do mnie podszedł, pewny, że też już gdzieś zdążył sobie pójść. Ale nie, stał spokojnie tak jak i wcześniej, obserwując pozostałych ze zmrużonymi oczami. Gdy zwróciłem się do niego, zamrugał i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Przejdziemy się? - spytał, ofiarując mi ramię. Tak jakbym miał zamiar się go chwycić!

- Tak, ja się przejdę. - prychnąłem. - Nie wiem, co masz zamiar robić ty.

- O, no popatrz, a ja akurat przypadkiem będę szedł obok. Chodź.

Ruszyliśmy wzdłuż sektorów. Było to może lepsze niż stanie w miejscu i ewidentne gapienie się na innych, bo przynajmniej mogłem udawać, że zastanawiam się za co się zabrać, ale z drugiej strony wolałbym już robić cokolwiek niż łazić z tym Francuzem. Nie chciałem, żeby inni myśleli o nas jako o drużynie.

Francis na szczęście nie odzywał się do mnie zbyt wiele, wciąż pilnie obserwując każdego mijanego przez nas trybuta, jak gdyby chciał zapamiętać nawet najdrobniejszy ich ruch. W końcu to ja przerwałem ciszę.

- To nic nie da - mruknąłem. - Na pewno każdy z nich usłyszał to samo od mentorów - że mają się nie wychylać.

- Och, tak uważasz? - Francis wskazał ruchem brody na obserwowanego przeze mnie wcześniej Niemcy i sektor obok niego, gdzie trybutka Białorusi zaciekle siekała nożami manekiny dookoła siebie. Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Nie mówiłem o zawodowcach - dodałem cicho.

- A ja właśnie jak najbardziej o nich. Dobrze poznać i zapamiętać możliwości każdego, ich w szczególności, skoro już sami się podkładają.

Zerknąłem na niego sceptycznie, zastanawiając się czy były to jego słowa, czy podpowiedziała mu je jego mentorka. Tak czy siak, miał rację, ale wcale nie chciałem mu tego przyznać.

Odwróciłem wzrok, a Francis pochylił się nade mną.

- No, a co mi pokaże mój mały sojusznik? - zapytał, i mógłbym przysiąc, że wpatrywał się w moje usta.

Spłonąłem rumieńcem i tylko przypomnienie sobie słów koordynatorki, że bójki są zakazane, powstrzymało mnie od dania mu w twarz.

- Niczego ci nie pokażę, o-odwal się ode mnie ty zboczony-...

- Howdy, Artie!

Głos zamarł mi w gardle w połowie wyrzutów. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie.

Za mną, uwieszony do góry nogami za podwieszane obręcze jak gdyby była to dla niego najwygodniejsza pozycja na świecie, wisiał Alfred. Podtrzymywał sobie dłonią okulary i szczerzył się do mnie jednym z tych uśmiechów, które tak dobrze zapamiętałem.

W pierwszej chwili odruchowo chciałem podbiec pod te obręcze, zaczekać aż Alfred zeskoczy, po czym rzucić mu się na szyję. Zaraz jednak przypomniało mi się, co mówił Thomas o zawieraniu z nim sojuszu. Nie mówiąc o tym, jak idiotycznie by to wyglądało. Powstrzymałem się.

- Cz-cześć. - wydukałem. Wiedziałem, że nasze treningi nie są transmitowane, ale i tak w duchu modliłem się, żeby Alfred nie zaczął paplać o wojsku. Organizatorzy i tak wiedzieli swoje, ale wolałem ich niepotrzebnie nie denerwować, kiedy w grę wchodzić mogło życie moich braci.

Alfred zgrabnie zeskoczył z obręczy, cały czas podtrzymując sobie okulary. Podszedł do mnie sprężystym krokiem, przeczesując palcami zmierzwione włosy koloru słomy.

- Siemka. - rzucił w kierunku Francisa, po czym znowu zwrócił się do mnie. - Trochę beznadzieja, że tu się spotykamy, c'nie? Ale nic się nie poradzi. Za co się zabierasz?

Machnął ręką w stronę stanowisk, a ja miałem okazję zerknąć także na zegar wiszący na przeciwnej ścianie. Mieliśmy kilka godzin na dzisiejsze ćwiczenia, a ja zmarnowałem już prawie 15 minut. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę.

- Sam jeszcze nie wiem... - to prawda. Nie miałem pojęcia czy ćwiczyć coś, co już trochę umiem i od razu odsłaniać swoje najlepsze karty, czy też spróbować nauczyć się czegoś nowego i wyjść na kompletną łamagę. Sam nie wiedziałem, co uczyni mnie ciekawszym celem dla innych. Żałowałem, że nie spytałem wcześniej Thomasa, co powinienem tutaj robić.

- Szliśmy właśnie na stanowisko surwiwalowe. Przypomnimy sobie jak się rozpala ogień i takie tam. - Francis bezceremonialnie objął mnie ramieniem, spod którego natychmiast się wyrwałem. Alfred nie skomentował tego niczym poza lekkim zmarszczeniem brwi.

Musiałem jednak przyznać, że Francis miał całkiem niegłupi pomysł. Zapewne nikt z trybutów nie wie zbyt wiele o przeżyciu w dziczy, a w ten sposób nie zdradzę niczego o swoich umiejętnościach.

- Uhm, właśnie tak. - mruknąłem, po czym zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć, wypaplałem - Może do nas dołączysz?

Francis zgromił mnie wzrokiem, ale udałem, że tego nie widzę.

- W sumie, czemu nie. - uśmiechnął się Alfred. - Przyda się znać trochę tego szajsu, jeśli wyląduję na arenie sam.

Poszliśmy więc w trójkę do sektora udającego fragment lasu, gdzie przez dobrą godzinę rozpalaliśmy ogień i ustawialiśmy pułapki. Cały ten czas gawędziłem wesoło z Alfredem, zwinnie omijając tematy związane z naszą przeszłością. Wiedziałem, że organizatorzy nas obserwują, ale uznałem, że skoro jest z nami Francis, nic złego nie może się stać.

Nie zamierzałem zawierać sojuszu z Alfredem. Przynajmniej nie od razu.

Rzeczywiście, jeśli od pierwszych chwil na arenie rzucilibyśmy się ku sobie, mogłoby się to wydać podejrzane. Ale kiedy szeregi trybutów przerzedzą się, wystarczy, że "przypadkiem" na niego trafię...

To mi wyglądało na całkiem niezły plan, do tego wymagało jedynie schowania się i przeżycia na uboczu pierwszego dnia czy dwóch. I oznaczało, że nie musiałbym tworzyć drużyny z tym zbokiem z Francji.

Francis cały ten czas nie odzywał się, obserwował nadal resztę trybutów. Zdawało mi się jednak, że chociaż wzrok ma wbity w dziewczynę z Węgier, która ćwiczyła zadawanie ciosów narzędziem podobnym do patelni, uważnie słucha tego, co mówię.

Kiedy wieczorem wróciłem do swojego apartamentu, nie zastałem tam nikogo prócz awoksów. Przede wszystkim była to dla mnie ulga, że nie będę musiał słuchać Jaydena.

Natychmiast usiadłem przed telewizorem w pokoju i zacząłem przeszukiwać nagrania, które Thomas dał mi jeszcze w pociągu, z kilkoma poprzednimi igrzyskami (zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo pamiętałem je dość dobrze) i z losowaniem wszystkich tegorocznych trybutów. Szybko wybrałem to podpisane "USA" i włączyłem.

Raz po raz przewijałem, żeby zobaczyć moment, w którym Alfred zostaje wylosowany. Kamery uchwyciły zdziwienie na jego twarzy, szybko zastąpione wściekłą determinacją, kiedy szedł do podestu. Kiedy wręczono mu mikrofon, powiedział coś o zaszczycie kompletnie zmienionym głosem, więc od razu zorientowałem się, że przy tym nagraniu też musieli coś zmieniać. Co też takiego mógł powiedzieć...

- Miło ci się marnuje czas?

Odwróciłem się i odruchowo wyłączyłem telewizor.

- Thomas! - warknąłem. - Chcesz, żebym umarł na zawał?!

Usiadł koło mnie na kanapie, wyciągając nogi na stół.

- Obejrzałbyś chociaż też pozostałe.

- Po co. Przecież to tylko losowanie.

- Po to, że możesz się po nich zorientować, kto jest zawodowcem. Niektórzy starają się to ukryć na treningach.

Przypomniały mi się moje dzisiejsze rozterki na treningu.

- Thomas, słuchaj, co ja mam robić na tych wspólnych treningach? - mruknąłem. - Mam się nie popisywać, okej, ale boję się trochę udawania, że niczego nie umiem, wtedy od razu wszyscy się na mnie rzucą.

Thomas prychnął krótkim śmiechem.

- Po co mieliby się nie na ciebie rzucać? Nie wygrywa przecież ten, kto zbierze najwięcej skalpów. Właśnie jeśli będziesz się zbytnio popisywać, to bardziej prawdopodobne, że jakaś drużyna zawodowców się za tobą pofatyguje. Pamiętasz Edith, Francuzkę sprzed dwóch lat? - zdawało mi się, że Thomas lekko się zarumienił.

- Pamiętam. Czy to nie mentorka Francisa?

- A pamiętasz, jaką ocenę jej wystawili?

- Nie bardzo, szczerze mówiąc.

- Bo dali jej 4. Najniżej ze wszystkich. Rozmawiałem z nią potem, powiedziała, że pewnie, mogła się postarać i wyciągnąć te 7, ale po co, sponsorzy którzy polegają na ocenach i tak wyślą prezenty tym z 9 czy 10. A tak reszta trybutów kompletnie ją zbagatelizowała, i o to chodziło. Sponsorzy po kilku dniach i tak zorientowali się, że musiała udawać.

To miało trochę sensu, ale nie wiedziałem, czy trybuci daliby się drugi raz nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę. Przypomniałem sobie o swoim planie przyłączenia się do Alfreda, postanowiłem jednak nie mówić o nim Thomasowi.

Jakoś wątpiłem, żeby mu się spodobał.

Wziąłem sobie jednak do serca uwagi Thomasa i Francisa o obserwowaniu innych i gdy tylko mój mentor sobie poszedł, zabrałem się za oglądanie wszystkich kaset po kolei, omijając tylko moją. Większość z nich cofałem albo wręcz oglądałem po parę razy, usiłując wychwycić jak najwięcej szczegółów. Po takich zabiegach zaczynało mi się wydawać, że prawie każda była w jakiś sposób sklejana, by przedstawić zupełnie inny obraz dożynek, ale żadna transmisja nie była aż tak zedytowana jak moja czy Alfreda. Zrobiło mi się zimno, gdy o tym pomyślałem.

Gdzieś pomiędzy nagraniem z trybutką Ukrainy (które było dość dziwne; dziewczyna wyglądała na dość nieporadną, z tym swoim wielkim biustem i miną, jak gdyby zaraz miała się rozpłakać, ale w momencie, gdy ją wybrali, na jej twarzy malowała się prawdziwa radość), a Francisem (on z kolei nie stracił rezonu ani na chwilę, nawet po wejściu na podest, gdy większość trybutów po prostu się przedstawia, zdołał wygłosić krótką mowę absurdalnym, obniżonym głosem, co wywołało westchnienia i zachwyt u publiczności, a u mnie przemożną potrzebę przewrócenia oczami) nagle urwał mi się film i zasnąłem ciężkim snem.

Sądziłem, że skoro następnego dnia czeka mnie trening indywidualny, Thomas nie każde mi się zrywać z samego rana, ale najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie. Równo ze świtem wparował do mojego apartamentu Jayden w szlafroku - widok, którego mógłbym sobie oszczędzić - i zaczął biadolić o fatalnych skutkach nieprzespanych nocy, albo co gorsza - nocy spędzonych na kanapie. Nie udało mi się go wyrzucić żadnym sposobem, więc po prostu zatrzasnąłem się w łazience i od razu wszedłem pod prysznic, by go nie słyszeć.

Thomas poganiał mnie przy ubieraniu się i śniadaniu, więc tym bardziej byłem zły, gdy idąc do przeznaczonej dla nas sali treningowej nagle oświadczył, że zostawi mnie teraz samego.

- Co takiego? - zmarszczyłem brwi. - A to niby dlaczego?

- Bo nie sądzę, żebym był tu teraz szczególnie potrzebny.

- Nie, no coś ty. O ile się nie mylę, to miał być dzień mojego treningu z mentorem?

Thomas westchnął i wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

- Nie, to jest dzień treningu _indywidualnego_, nie muszę przy tobie ślęczeć. - skinął na awoksa, który przyłożył kartę do zamka i otworzył przed nami drzwi do sali. - Teraz masz okazję potrenować to, co już potrafisz, czyli to, czego nie wolno ci na grupowym.

- Mhm, świetnie. - mruknąłem. - A ty?

- A, ja mam co robić, o mnie się nie martw. Miłego wyładowywania złości na swojego mentora.

Zatrzasnął za mną drzwi, a ja prychnąłem cicho. Też coś, tego jeszcze mi brakowało, by pod koniec mojego życia jakiś siedemnastolatek mną pomiatał. Ale to bardzo dobrze, nie potrzebuję jego docinków, poćwiczę sobie w spokoju.

Sala przypominała wyglądem tę, w której odbywały się ćwiczenia grupowe, ale była dużo mniejsza i wyposażona tylko w broń. Nie chcąc marnować czasu, podszedłem do stanowiska z długodystansowymi i po chwili namysłu wziąłem do ręki metalową kuszę. Była nadspodziewanie lekka; wyciągnąłem ją przed siebie i wyprostowałem się, celując do tarcz w kształcie ludzi. To było dziwne uczucie, strzelać z czegoś takiego - nie szło mi nawet źle, ale momentalnie zatęskniłem za tak dobrze mi znaną bronią palną.

Po jakimś czasie wymieniłem kuszę - w końcu nie była ona zbyt wymagającą bronią i byle kto potrafiłby ją obsługiwać, więc nie powinienem się na niej skupiać - na łuk, z którym szło mi niestety dużo gorzej. Natrudziłem się przez ponad godzinę, co wydawało mi się wiecznością, ale i tak tylko raz udało mi się trafić w środek tarczy. To Al był zdolnym łucznikiem, nie ja. Teraz zaczynałem żałować, że traktowałem lekcje łucznictwa, które czasem mi proponował jako coś gorszego, bo przecież miałem swój karabin. Tyle, że po wojnie broń palna została całkowicie zakazana, a Alowi też pewnie odebraliby jego łuk, gdyby nie ukrył go pod podłogą naszego domu.

Zrezygnowany usiadłem naprzeciw najmniejszych tarcz i od niechcenia rzucałem do nich małymi, ostrymi nożykami, których całą kolekcję zgarnąłem ze stołu. Przemęczone ręce już mi porządnie drżały i każde z ostrzy chybiło. Westchnąłem, zadowolony jednak, że Thomas mnie teraz nie widzi, i położyłem się wprost na podłodze, decydując się na chwilę przerwy.


End file.
